


bks times

by zoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke
Summary: ongoing drabble collection.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 69
Kudos: 77





	1. #1: boba

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from [tumblr](https://baeksoo-times.tumblr.com). [masterpost](https://baeksoo-times.tumblr.com/masterpost). send requests [here](https://baeksoo-times.tumblr.com/ask).

"Hey," says Kyungsoo, walking into the living room.

"Hey," chirps Baekhyun, grinning as he lounges on the couch.

"You want milk tea?" offers Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lights up. "Yeah!" Hell if he's ever declining free food. "I'll have a matcha bubble tea with 50% sugar and extra bubbles."

"Good," says Kyungsoo, turning to walk back to his room. "Get me a brown sugar boba while you're at it. Thanks."


	2. #2: notes

"Hm," ponders Baekhyun, crossing his hands over his chest. "I'll lend you my notes... if you kiss me. Ha! Now you're never getting your dirty hands on my precious notes ever again."

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun for a long second, and then surges forward to plant a kiss right on Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun shrieks. "You can't just do that!" he stammers, swatting Kyungsoo away.

Kyungsoo blinks. "Okay, then I take the kiss back."

Baekhyun gasps. "You can't just take a kiss back!"

"Then do I get to borrow your notes?" asks Kyungsoo, already reaching out for Baekhyun's notes on the table.

Baekhyun huffs. "Fine."

Kyungsoo takes it and grins. "Thanks," he says, leaning in to peck Baekhyun on his soft, soft cheek.

Baekhyun shrieks, again.


	3. #3: handcuff

"Baekhyun, I need you to get down on your knees and lock your arms behind your head," instructs Kyungsoo, aiming his gun at Baekhyun as he scans through Baekhyun's ID before slipping it into his pocket.

"And suck your dick?" asks Baekhyun, the pickpocket that Kyungsoo's just caught red-handed, grinning up at Kyungsoo flirtatiously from his position down on his knees. He's not even trying to escape.

Kyungsoo isn't amused. "Baekhyun, I need you to take this very seriously. I'm a police officer."

Baekhyun looks Kyungsoo up and down, his eyes moving very deliberately, and winks. "Well, then, hurry up and handcuff me, darling."

Kyungsoo lowers his gun and groans. He really doesn't get paid enough for this.


	4. #4: chew

"I'm gonna get us more drinks," says Baekhyun as he stands and slips out of their booth, lips smacking noisily as he finishes the food still in his mouth.

"Okay," says Kyungsoo, nodding at him in thanks.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon turn back to their food as Baekhyun heads for the bar. Junmyeon takes a huge bite of his spicy fried chicken, then proceeds to chew loudly.

Kyungsoo glares. "Hyung, can you chew with your mouth closed?"

"Hey," retorts Junmyeon, frowning offendedly. "Why didn't you tell Baekhyun that? He chews even more loudly than I do."

Kyungsoo softens then, turning to watch Baekhyun as he waves one of the bartenders down. For a brief moment, Baekhyun's eyes meet Kyungsoo's, and he smiles, all sweet and cheeky and handsome. Even under the dim lighting of the bar, Baekhyun shines.

To Junmyeon, Kyungsoo just shrugs. "I like Baekhyun more than I hate people who chew loudly."


	5. #5: married

"So," says Kyungsoo, wringing his fingers in that way that Baekhyun knows is his agitated tell, "Jongdae's getting married."

"I know!" says Baekhyun, grinning. "Didn't know he's got it in him, that little shit."

It's a joke, but Kyungsoo doesn't laugh. "When are you getting married?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I don't know. When are _you_ getting married?"

Kyungsoo's cheeks flush a pretty pink. "At thirty, maybe."

"Cool."

"You still don't know when you wanna get married?"

"Oh, no, I know now," says Baekhyun. "At thirty-one."

Kyungsoo's cheeks are positively the colour of tomatoes now. He's biting into his bottom lip, too, in that way that Baekhyun knows means he wants to say something, but can't.

So Baekhyun urges: "Come on, spit it out."

Kyungsoo's blushing hard, but says anyway, "Then I guess we should start with the dating thing now."

Baekhyun's grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, but he can't stop, and he doesn't _want_ to stop, not when Kyungsoo's grinning right back at him in the most endearing way possible.

"There you go," says Baekhyun, as he slips his fingers into Kyungsoo's hand and holds, "that wasn't so hard."


	6. #6: five

Baekhyun thinks that the relationship he has with Kyungsoo can be summarised in just five sentences.

"That's stupid," comments Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gasps. "Rude."

Kyungsoo is smug when he leans in and says, "I can do it in just five words: Baekhyun, I fucking love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is baekhyun's five-sentence love story


	7. #7: mole

"You have a gazillion moles," says Baekhyun, voice soft as he trails pretty fingers down the side of Kyungsoo's face, along Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo tucks a stray strand of Baekhyun's hair behind his dumbo ear.

"You know which one's my favourite?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "If you go all cheesy and say 'everything' I swear I'm gonna break up with you."

"No," says Baekhyun. He looks so soft in Kyungsoo's bed like this, like he _belongs_. "I have one favourite."

Kyungsoo hums. "Where?"

"Right here." Baekhyun leans in, plants a sweet kiss right on Kyungsoo's mouth. "Right on the lip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [photos](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe3597fccf5efdefc3f9e8dacbc3b2e0/tumblr_ps5cv6QZv41xptdako2_540.png) [of](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d32f1b764c251035cae05db6ff575219/tumblr_ps5cv6QZv41xptdako1_540.png) [the](https://66.media.tumblr.com/992de65df223ba08efc7fb2345f3e4c6/tumblr_ps1yn7e3uz1wrtnk7o1_1280.jpg) [lip](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d83c5e6e4dc77d63ce4d4b642dc452b9/tumblr_pjh7b7TOW21r3hdhfo3_540.png) [mole](https://66.media.tumblr.com/015153162be2e92ca9c03ce95e34b9a3/tumblr_p1lwcv9Pzr1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [in](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a0bd4be9e8ceea51c9870b9f779cde4d/tumblr_odjlczwTzJ1s6q0wqo1_1280.jpg) [question](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6818eb09d7779471f0e284bbd71b26b7/tumblr_ot8478viQf1rvvhg3o3_540.png)


	8. #8: competition

It's in the most unexpected moments like this, when everything catches Kyungsoo off-guard and his heart starts feeling too big for his chest. They're just crouched before the open fridge as they put away their groceries. It's so... mundane.

And yet it's like all of a sudden Kyungsoo's too aware of Baekhyun, of his face and his eyes that sparkle and his lips that are too pink and the proximity -- the goddamn proximity -- and all he can say is:

"I love you."

It's not the first time that Kyungsoo's said it, but it still flusters the heck out of Baekhyun, whose face goes red all over like one of the soft peaches he's got in his grip. Yeah, perhaps Baekhyun is very much like a peach, soft and sweet and addictively tangy in all the right places.

Then Baekhyun shifts, frowning slightly as he turns to Kyungsoo and declares: "I love you more."

Kyungsoo's eyes roll to the next block over. "It's not a competition," he grumbles, shoving the spinach over the bag of broccoli.

Baekhyun gives him the stink eye. "I know that."

They get back to business. Baekhyun lines the ice cream tubs in the freezer. Kyungsoo dumps a whole bag of oranges into the bottom drawer.

Baekhyun shifts again.

Kyungsoo sighs. "What?"

Baekhyun leans in close, whispering in Kyungsoo's ear: "I love you most," before sprinting right out of the kitchen.


	9. #9: tide pool

"Oh," exhales Kyungsoo, smiling and squinting at the horizon. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" grumbles Baekhyun. He's all wet from the hip down, from where he's fallen into a deceptively shallow tide pool. One side of his thigh is covered in traces of seaweed. He looks like he's seen better days.

"Oh," says Kyungsoo, cradling his bottle of broken seashells to his chest, and grins. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"


	10. #10: creep

"But I'm a creep~" sounds in a slightly melodious and mostly screeching voice from outside of Kyungsoo's window.

Kyungsoo pushes his window open, and glares down at Baekhyun. "What the fuck!" he shouts.

Baekhyun plods on: "I'm a himbo~"

Kyungsoo sputters. "That's not the fucking lyric!" 

"What the hell am I doing here~" continues Baekhyun, looking up at Kyungsoo through yearning eyes. "Oh, right, I'm confessing my love to you."

Kyungsoo huffs. The night air is chilly, but his face feels suspiciously warm. "You're an idiot."

Baekhyun smiles, lopsided. "And you're a fool for loving an idiot like me."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but can't help the smile creeping up his face. The grin on Baekhyun's face makes Kyungsoo want to both punch and kiss him at the same time. Maybe the latter more than the first. _Definitely_ the latter more than the first.

He pushes the window open wider. "Just come in."


	11. #11: dad joke

Baekhyun walks into their shared living room scratching at his tummy, lifting his shirt up a bit to get on the skin there. "Dad, I'm hungry."

Kyungsoo turns, and stares at Baekhyun for a very long second. "Hi, hungry," he slowly says as Baekhyun ignores him to instead plop unceremoniously down on the couch, "I'm dad."

Baekhyun gives him a disapproving look. "Did you just make a dad joke?"

Kyungsoo's mouth curls. "Did you just call me dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [source](twitter.com/correctnct/status/1064937659154554880)


	12. #12: blood

"Oh my god," gasps Baekhyun. "You're bleeding."

Kyungsoo looks disinterested as he stares down at the paper cut on his finger. "So?"

Baekhyun's already fumbling for the box of bandaids they've got stashed somewhere in the cabinet. He gives Kyungsoo a weird look. "Blood is supposed to stay _inside_ your body."

Kyungsoo looks weirdly offended by this. "It's _my_ blood," he says, getting up and storming to his room. "Mind your _own_ blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some typical weird kyungsoo stuff


	13. #13: lake

"My mom's from Albuquerque, so, you know, that's me. The guys call me BQ," says Albuquerque, flashing Kyungsoo a square grin.

They'd picked him up at one of the local grocery stores down in Sacramento, where Kyungsoo had been stuck in an hour-long hide and seek mindgame with a handful of Ninjas -- the deadliest kind of zombies he's ever encountered. He was lucky enough, because Albuquerque and seven other guys had stopped by to rifle through the store for food and supplies.

Now, Kyungsoo silently watches Albuquerque as they sit on the balcony of a hillside mansion gone empty, their temporary residence for the foreseeable week.

Albuquerque nudges Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "What's yours?"

They hadn't been able to exchange names properly, too occupied with escaping from the few Ninjas they weren't able to kill. "Salt Lake City," Kyungsoo tells him.

Albuquerque's grin widens. "Woah, that's a long name. What do people even call you?"

Kyungsoo doesn't know what people would call him. He hasn't met anyone who's decided to stay, and the occasional companions just call him by the full city name.

"Whatever you want," mumbles Kyungsoo. The sun is quickly sinking, and Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the horizon, the cluster of clouds that burn orange and amber.

"What about," says Albuquerque, voice soft, "Lake?" They sit close, side by side, and Kyungsoo's skin is warm where they touch. "That could be a cool nickname."

The pink that dusts Albuquerque's cheeks rivals the sky above. Deep down, Kyungsoo feels his heart grow a little too big for his chest, and thinks that maybe, this time, he'll stick around long enough for the nickname to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zombieland au


	14. #14: apologise

Jongdae somehow manages to look at Baekhyun in both an unimpressed and empathetic way as Baekhyun plays with his noodles and feels like he's so full even though he hasn't eaten in probably a whole day.

"Just stop by his apartment and apologise," says Jongdae, lifting up his phone. "I texted Chanyeol this morning and he said Kyungsoo's home. Also sulking. Also hasn't eaten in hours."

Baekhyun jabs at his noodles. "I'm not sulking."

Jongdae isn't deterred. "You are. And you obviously still like each other, so just get over whatever stupid game this is you're playing because I hate seeing you like this."

Baekhyun frowns at his noodles, tosses the takeout box onto the table. "We don't," he huffs, "we're not together anymore."

Jongdae hums. "Right. Of course." He picks up Baekhyun's takeout, and as he walks to the kitchen his voice sounds loud and clear throughout the apartment: "And you clearly don't think of him when you masturbate, or when you're awake in bed at 3 a.m., or when you're watching Brokeback Mountain for the thousandth time and I can hear you ugly sobbing through the wall."

It ignites something in Baekhyun. Hot, hot, until his blood simmers and he stands, quickly grabbing for his phone and keys as he storms to the front door with one destination in mind -- Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun opens the door and isn't prepared for what greets him.

"Hey," exhales Kyungsoo, right there at Baekhyun's door and looking breathtaking as always as Baekhyun stands rooted to the floor and can't speak. Kyungsoo's hugging a bouquet of flowers to his chest. "I was. Um. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Oh, good," chimes Jongdae helpfully, seeming to have materialised out of thin air, as Baekhyun stays gaping at Kyungsoo. "About time." Jongdae grins, pats Kyungsoo on the shoulder, and slips out of the apartment.

Baekhyun wets his lips, opens the door a little wider. "You wanna come in?"

The smile that blossoms on Kyungsoo's face, full lips stretching wide and red colouring his cheeks, brings a pleasant warmth to Baekhyun's chest. "Sounds good."


	15. #15: just

"Hey, Kyungsoo," says Baekhyun, voice lilting faux sweetly from where he's sprawled on the couch with his head on Kyungsoo's lap. It's Baekhyun's favourite pillow.

Kyungsoo hums, but he's distracted, glaring at the TV. On the screen, Luigi throws a green shell which ricochets off the wall three times before hitting Princess Peach right on the head. Kyungsoo loses, again, and his eyes slide down to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun flashes him a cheeky grin. "Why do you like me?"

Kyungsoo chucks the controller aside. His answer is immediate: "No reason."

It catches Baekhyun off-guard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just like you," says Kyungsoo.

"You can't just _like_ someone," retorts Baekhyun. "It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" says Kyungsoo, looking weirdly calm and ever so unflappable. "Say I like you because you're handsome. What happens when you grow old and get wrinkles? Do I just stop liking you? Say I like you because you're funny. What happens the day you run out of jokes? Do I just leave? If I like you for the sex but you don't feel like having sex, what then? Do we break up? Is it not enough to just like you because you're Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo doesn't break eye contact as Baekhyun blinks up at him and doesn't move, frozen in place by Kyungsoo's hand on his torso and the weight of his gaze.

"Oh," says Baekhyun, throat suddenly too dry, because how else is he supposed to answer all _that_?

"Are you done?" asks Kyungsoo.

"Yeah," exhales Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hums, except this time his full attention is on Baekhyun, as he brushes Baekhyun's unruly fringe off his forehead.

Then he picks his controller back up. "Good. Now shut up and watch so I can finally win this stupid game."


	16. #16: persimmon

Baekhyun picks out a piece of dried persimmon from the bunch that hangs off the roof above them. January in the village is cold and biting, but huddled close to Kyungsoo on the patio like this, he feels almost warm.

He bites into the persimmon, tasting the chewy texture and sucking on the sweetness. "Hey, Kyungsoo, try this. It's really good."

Baekhyun expects Kyungsoo to bite into the persimmon. What he doesn't expect is for Kyungsoo to press his mouth to Baekhyun's, surprisingly warm. Baekhyun's startled, so Kyungsoo easily licks into his mouth, swiping at Baekhyun's canine and digging out the persimmon from his mouth.

Kyungsoo pulls back, just a hair's breadth away. "Hm," he hums, around the persimmon. _Baekhyun's_ persimmon.

"Sweet, right?" whispers Baekhyun.

"Yeah," whispers Kyungsoo back. Snow colours the ground a chilly white, but Kyungsoo's breath, against Baekhyun's face, is hot. "Do you know that..."

Baekhyun can't take his eyes off Kyungsoo's mouth. Red, plump, still moving, chewing the persimmon. "Yeah?"

"When the persimmon tastes this sweet" -- Kyungsoo swallows -- "it means we're deep into winter."

Baekhyun takes another bite of the persimmon, and kisses Kyungsoo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little forest au


	17. #17: date

Kyungsoo's lying slumped against the backrest of the couch, frowning, when Baekhyun resurfaces from the kitchen and drops beside him.

"What's wrong?" mumbles Baekhyun, rubbing soothingly up and down Kyungsoo's tummy.

"I just called," says Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" asks Baekhyun. "What'd he say?"

"Also not coming," says Kyungsoo, dejected. Just yesterday Sehun had called saying he won't be home this coming semester break, and now that he knows Jongin won't be either, Kyungsoo's gloomy beyond repair.

Baekhyun smiles, sweet. "Well, they're adults now. And they literally just came home for my birthday, they'll be home again in no time."

Kyungsoo frowns at Baekhyun. " _Adults_ ," he echoes, mockingly. "Yeah, sure."

Baekhyun's smile is placating. "Fine. You know what? Maybe they want us to spend time by ourselves." His hand is running up and down Kyungsoo's side now, tickling, teasing.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo's more than a little intrigued. "What are you saying?"

Baekhyun's grinning now, teeth biting into his lower lip. "Without the kids. You know, just the two of us."

Kyungsoo considers. "Like on a date?"

Baekhyun nods. "Like on a date."

Kyungsoo considers again. "Or sex," he suggests.

Baekhyun gasps, but doesn't seem repulsed, instead looking the complete opposite. "What are you saying?"

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun's hand, the one trailing goosebumps up his ribs, and interlaces their fingers tight. "Bedroom?"

On the couch in the middle of their living room at the ripe age of forty-eight, they're both alone again.

It's just the two of them, just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo against the big, big world -- and Baekhyun's eyes twinkle as he giggles. "Bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic au


	18. #18: joker

Kyungsoo runs, until the grasses blur into bushes into trees.

His robe is heavy, thick fabric weighted down by the clumps of mud stuck on the hem, but Kyungsoo doesn't stop. Stray twigs and leaves slap against his face, and he still doesn't stop. Above him, the sun is quickly setting, leaving him cold and alone in the dark, surrounded by looming, still trees that seem alive.

Kyungsoo keeps running.

He doesn't have a destination. Just... far. As far as possible, away from the castle, the responsibilities, the future. Away from the throne, the prophecy, the fate.

There's a creature, see. A coy, playful, intoxicating creature. Also cunning, wicked, and evil. The creature, one so captivating that it easily stands out in a field of white lilies, was brought into the world for a single task -- kill the prince, and let his blood drip down to the soil, bring back what has always been the Earth's.

Kyungsoo had been born twenty-five years ago, to the king and queen of the lands and the seas, a child fitted for the crown, a child born to rule. Kyungsoo, the prince. Kyungsoo's prophecy. His _fate_.

Kyungsoo runs until he can't anymore.

The woods opens up, growing further and further apart until he arrives at an opening, one so barren of trees that the shine of the moon easily reaches the ground. And the ground, oh, heavens, it's a sight to behold -- blooming lilies, white over white over white, like a gazillion petals of fresh fallen snow.

But what has Kyungsoo's attention -- circling strong claws around it and not letting go -- is the person standing right in the center of the field. His hair is white, robe a beautiful silver silk that drapes over enticing curves, pink lips, misty eyes. Above, the moon shines a sickly yellow, but this man, he glows, almost blinding.

Kyungsoo takes one step forward, two steps, three.

"Hello?" says Kyungsoo.

The man smiles, a soft, naive one. "You are lost."

Kyungsoo's taken aback. How did he... "I suppose."

The man takes a step forward, and suddenly he's moved a whole hundred steps, until he's standing right before Kyungsoo, a measly arm's length apart, and this close, he's even more breathtaking.

"You've heard the stories," says the man.

Kyungsoo stares into the hazy eyes, like two swirling pools, turning black, blue, a turquoise green, black again, blue again, more turquoise. "What stories?"

"The prince and the joker," says the man. He lifts one hand up -- pretty fingers, notes Kyungsoo -- to trace a feathery line up the fastened bow of Kyungsoo's robe. His eyes, blue like the lakes and the seas and the oceans and the sky, follow the motion. "Or was it the trickster?" Fingers up Kyungsoo's chest, along his clavicle. "The fraudulent mage?" Two fingers now, ghosting up one side of Kyungsoo's neck. The man's eyes flick back up to meet Kyungsoo's. "There are variations."

The fingers catch on Kyungsoo's adam's apple, and he chokes out, "I don't understand."

"You ache, in your heart," says the joker, the trickster, the fated mage. "You yearn." A hand wraps around Kyungsoo's neck. Warm, caging. "You dream." The man's smile widens, a pair of canines peeking out, gleaming amidst the glow of his skin. "I can give you everything."

Kyungsoo wants, dreams, _yearns_ everything. "Please help me."

The fingers around his neck tightens. "Let me in," says the Joker, leaning in close, closer, until Kyungsoo can see nothing but white, a pair of blues, flickering blacks. "Under my control," the Joker promises, "you'll be safe."

Kyungsoo sucks in a huge breath -- smelling fragrant lilies, seeing turquoise green, feeling bruising fingers -- not knowing it's his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alan walker - lily au


	19. #19: venus

"So what's your deal?" asks Baekhyun, as they're chomping down their dinner.

Kyungsoo, the new kid, stares back at him with wide, owlish eyes. "I manipulate earth."

Baekhyun can't help the barking laughter that escapes his mouth. "So you're like Toph, huh?"

Kyungsoo calmly chews on his drumstick, then swallows. It's not the reaction that Baekhyun was expecting at all. "Yeah," says Kyungsoo, deadpan. "And you're like Sailor Venus."

Baekhyun sputters. "Well, she's a fucking badass," he retorts, voice coming out weak as he feels his ears heat up in embarrassment. "Like me!"

The whole table erupts in laughter.

"In the name of love, I will punish you!" declares Minseok, the annoyingly handsome frost dude sitting at the end of the table, cackling loudly.

Baekhyun springs up from his seat, and stomps out of the dining room. "Shut up, Elsa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama powers au


	20. #20: mongryong

They're hanging out on Baekhyun's couch when Kyungsoo says it.

"Hey, Baekhyun," says Kyungsoo, as the TV plays a fried chicken commercial and Mongryong plops on Baekhyun's lap. "I want to tell you something."

Baekhyun pats Mongryong encouragingly as Mongryong drools on his pants. "Shoot," he tells Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo scratches at his ear, with the one finger, his nervous tell. "Um." He stares at Mongryong. "I'm," he finally says, "kind of like Mongryong."

Baekhyun laughs. "Because you have a fluffy butt and secretly likes head scratches?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Not just that," he mumbles.

"Yeah?" prompts Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo fiddles with his ear again. "Well, Mongryong... misses you when you're gone and likes it when you're close." His ear is red now.

Baekhyun stares, mouth ajar. Mongryong is pawing at him because his hand has stopped mid-pat. "Oh," says Baekhyun, eloquently.

"Mongryong also likes you," says Kyungsoo, "very much. But not in a Mongryong kind of way."

Baekhyun's heart is beating too fast. Or not beating at all. "Right."

"Um." Kyungsoo is at least more eloquent than Baekhyun. "Can I stop referring to myself as Mongryong now?"

"I don't know," says Baekhyun. The real dog Mongryong has decided he was tired of begging for pats and escaped to Baekhyun's room. The Kyungsoo who is not Mongryong is currently still sitting on the couch with Baekhyun, with very red ears and very red lips. "Is not-Mongryong okay with me kissing him?"

Kyungsoo pulls him in by the shirt. "Yes."

(Baekhyun finds that Kyungsoo kisses are very different from Mongryong kisses. Much less slobber, significantly less tongue, and infinitely better.)


	21. #21: ring

Kyungsoo hates the cold. He really, really hates the cold, so it says a lot about his feelings for Baekhyun when Baekhyun drags him to draw on the chilly, foggy window in their living room and Kyungsoo lets him with zero protest.

"I'll start!" Baekhyun warms a spot on the window with his breath and draws a tiny heart with his finger, before turning to Kyungsoo expectantly. "Now your turn."

Kyungsoo scoots closer to the window. He exhales on the surface, and draws a circle.

Baekhyun deflates. He shoots Kyungsoo a dejected look, but Kyungsoo just stares back.

"Okay," huffs Baekhyun, turning back to the window. He draws another heart, bigger this time, right next to the first one. "Your turn!"

Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate. He adds a tiny, inverted triangle right above his circle.

Baekhyun frowns. "Watch," he demands now, and draws an even bigger heart next to the previous two. Then he turns to Kyungsoo, almost glaring.

Kyungsoo makes no move to draw on the window. Instead he digs into the pocket of his hoodie (and by that he means Baekhyun's hoodie that Kyungsoo is wearing) and fishes out a ring. A round, metal band with a tiny diamond perched at the top, like an inverted triangle.

"Marry me," says Kyungsoo. Not so much a question as it is a statement. An instruction maybe, a demand, as he holds out the ring.

Baekhyun stares at it. Then at Kyungsoo's drawing, and sees the resemblance. The snow outside paints the windowsill a chilly white, and Kyungsoo shudders with anticipation as he waits.

Instead of giving Kyungsoo a verbal answer, Baekhyun scoots towards Kyungsoo's side of the window, and draws a giant heart around the ring Kyungsoo drew.

Kyungsoo could explode, but not because of the cold. "I'll take that as a yes."

Baekhyun swings his legs over Kyungsoo's, biting into his bottom lip to suppress his grin. "Of course it's a yes." He holds his hand out. "Now put the ring on me."

Kyungsoo doesn't need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [baeksoo's drawings on the window c:](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e1091d950542d12852e5d20240105419/2ae24627fb4f10a8-a5/s1280x1920/de57f95dcfa6c52f0394ee4d9a8119c32893aeba.png)


	22. prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** mafia boss ksoo being head over heels for barista baek

"So," says Baekhyun as he lies in bed beside Kyungsoo, comforter bunched under his armpits, "you're with the jopok."

"Yes," exhales Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun had been closing shop when Kyungsoo had stormed into the coffee shop, looking frantic because he'd been chased by ten rival gang members who had wanted to murder him for tipping off their trap house to the cops. Now, two cups of coffee and a breathtaking kiss later, they're in Baekhyun's room on the second floor of his coffee shop, naked and breathless because Baekhyun can't for the life of him keep it in his fucking pants.

Kyungsoo is the morally questionable prince charming his mom always warned him about, but fuck if that hadn't ignited something in Baekhyun.

"I just had sex with a jopok," says Baekhyun, both terrified and giddy at the same time.

The blush that spreads on Kyungsoo's cheeks is visible under the moonlight. "Yes." His hair is a mess, and there's a dark bruise blooming in the juncture between his neck and shoulder in the shape of Baekhyun's teeth.

"And your enemies are gonna kill me because I had sex with you."

Kyungsoo frowns. It should be unfair that anyone could look this attractive frowning. "No, they won't. You're under my protection now."

"And your boss is gonna kill me because I'm a liability."

At that, Kyungsoo's lips twitch in the telltale of a smile. "No, he won't."

"You don't know that."

"No, I know." Kyungsoo's gaze is intense as he turns to face Baekhyun. "I am he."

Holy shit. Baekhyun is half sure he's turned on again. He just had sex with a fucking jopok boss. "That's pretty hot, not gonna lie."

"I've killed people," says Kyungsoo, deadpan.

"Still pretty fucking hot."

"Your moral compass is faulty."

Baekhyun shrugs, wriggling closer so he can tangle his legs with Kyungsoo's. "I run a coffee house, you run a murder gang."

Kyungsoo's smile widens. "That's fair."

It should be alarming how Baekhyun's more scared of what that smile is doing to his heart than the fact that Kyungsoo has a body count attached to his name. But curled into each other like this as Kyungsoo grazes rough knuckles against Baekhyun's cheeks and looks at Baekhyun like he means the world, Baekhyun finds, he can't give less of a fuck.


	23. #22: roller coaster

Baekhyun decides he really fucking _loathes_ MTs.

He knew he was in for a nightmare when the seniors had announced that they'd somehow managed to score free tickets to the amusement park just a few blocks down their accommodation building.

Now, Baekhyun is on a roller coaster with several other freshmen, strapped with a safety harness to a ride that he's sure will be his one-way ticket to hell. Baekhyun would actually rather be in hell right now, thank you very much.

"Hey," startles Baekhyun from his thoughts, turning to the dude beside him so quickly he almost gets whiplash.

"What?" pants Baekhyun.

The dude -- the sticker on his chest says _Hello my name is Kyungsoo_ \-- looks at him with wide, owlish eyes. He reaches a hand out to Baekhyun. "Can I hold your hand?"

Baekhyun blinks, confused. "Why? Are you scared?"

Kyungsoo doesn't actually look scared. "No," he says, "but you look like you are. Your hands are shaking. Really badly."

Baekhyun looks down at his own hands, only then realising that they're not even shaking, they're practically vibrating -- _damn it_. He can't lose his cool now, though, not when the seniors are watching from the platform, snickering like they feed on the fear of young, naive freshmen for dinner.

Beside him, Kyungsoo's hand is still outstretched. It's a very nice hand.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No," he tells Kyungsoo resolutely, "I'm not scared."

He's obviously not fooling anyone, but Kyungsoo doesn't reply, just draws his hand back quietly. Baekhyun leans back in his seat, melting into the hard backrest and feeling entirely void of life.

Then the ride lurches forward.

Quicker than lightning, Baekhyun reaches blindly for Kyungsoo's hand, squeezing it in a deadly grip as he reconsiders, "Fine, I'll hold your hand!"

As the roller coaster leaves the platform, Baekhyun closes his eyes to block out the mocking laughter of the seniors -- but the only thing that helps is Kyungsoo's hand in his, warm and steady.

"I've got you," Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo say, his fingers slipping between Baekhyun's to hold tight. "I've got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college au


	24. #23: sword

Baekhyun is leaning against the railing at the balcony as he scans for the next victim to fall for his business pitch -- preferably one of the extravagantly dressed chaebols -- when a waiter stops by with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Baekhyun ignores him, but the waiter doesn't leave.

"No, thank you," Baekhyun says, turning to dismiss him, but his whole world freezes when he realises that the waiter isn't looking at his face, rather at his chest, gaze transfixed, unwavering.

The waiter turns to leave, but Baekhyun stops him by the arm.

"Can you" -- his heart thunders loudly in his chest -- "see it?"

The waiter's eyes, big and dark, bore into Baekhyun's. "See what?"

Baekhyun's heart sinks, as he lets go of the waiter's arm. For a moment there he'd thought that maybe, just maybe, by the slightest of chances...

The waiter turns to leave, but seems to change his mind as he stops and turns back around. "Ah. Just a tiny piece of advice," he says, a pink tongue peeking out to wet over full, red lips. "I don't know if you actually got stabbed or if it's some sort of a lame magic trick, but the next time you come to a business event, try not to have a sword lodged in your chest."

Baekhyun opens his mouth, but no words come out. Speared right through his heart, the metal blade throbs, a dull, painful, unceasing ache.

A hundred and twenty-four years.

A hundred and twenty-four years was all it took for the goblin to finally find his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goblin au


	25. #24: boyfriends

Kyungsoo is sitting on one end of the couch in their living room, flicking through a list of movies and munching on a Pocky stick, when Baekhyun drops beside him. Literally. Right beside Kyungsoo, arms and thighs pressing, even though there's space for five more people on the other side.

"You know," starts Baekhyun, stealing the remote control from Kyungsoo, "people say we don't act like boyfriends."

Kyungsoo sucks on the coated end of his strawberry-flavoured stick, melting it in his mouth.

"I found out today that it took Yixing a whole year to find out that we're together, because we _never_ hold hands." Baekhyun settles with a B movie Kyungsoo's never seen before. "Minseok said it's weird that he's never seen us kiss."

Kyungsoo sits there quietly, watching as Baekhyun slips his hand into Kyungsoo's inner thigh, rubbing dangerously close to his crotch, definitely unconsciously. "It is weird," he says.

"You think so too?" Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, frowning, and when he notices the Pocky stick poking out of Kyungsoo's mouth, leans in to bite off the tail end of it. His lips brush against Kyungsoo's cheek, before he pulls away just as quick.

"Yeah," says Kyungsoo, as the title sequence plays on the screen and Baekhyun crowds further into his side, "really weird."


	26. #25: need

“I don’t need a man,” says Baekhyun, glaring at the stupid rose Kyungsoo’s offering to him.

They’re standing under a huge tree in the chill of winter. The tips of the rose are wilted, Kyungsoo has a conspicuous zit on his nose, and Baekhyun hates the pungent smell of roses. It’s all so stupid.

Baekhyun turns and promptly leaves Kyungsoo in the snow.

*

“I don’t need a man,” says Baekhyun, as he and Kyungsoo and their parents sit on a table for their first ever joint dinner.

If Kyungsoo feels anything about Baekhyun’s statement, he doesn’t show it. His parents, though, look caught off-guard, and Baekhyun’s parents look more furious than that day they found a cigarette stick in one of his school trousers.

Baekhyun has always known that he was going to be wedded off to someone. He didn’t know that someone would be Kyungsoo, of all people.

*

“I don’t need a man,” says Baekhyun, when he comes home from work to Kyungsoo in an apron and food laid out on the table.

There’s a steaming bowl of rice in the center, three different kinds of meat dishes, and a colourful array of side dishes, one of which is a marinated cucumber. Baekhyun hates cucumber. It makes him feel sick. Kyungsoo makes him feel sick.

Baekhyun grabs a box of cold pizza from the fridge and locks himself in his room.

*

“I need my man,” grits Baekhyun through his teeth as he digs his nails into the skin of his palms.

Kyungsoo, looking handsome with a buzzcut and his name etched to the breast pocket of his combat uniform, doesn’t say anything. He lifts a hand up to brush Baekhyun’s fringe off his forehead, and leans in to kiss him there, softly, just barely.

Baekhyun can’t cry now. He _can’t_.

*

“Don’t fucking leave me ever again,” says Baekhyun into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, caging Kyungsoo tight in his arms.

Kyungsoo, still handsome in his combat uniform with hair falling into his eyes, lets his bag fall to the floor, and melts into Baekhyun’s arms.

“Then next time,” Kyungsoo says, into Baekhyun’s hair, “don’t fucking let me go.”


	27. #26: craigslist

“This place is pretty sweet,” compliments Baekhyun as they walk up the road to Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Kyungsoo fiddles with the stiff cuff of his shirt. “I hired you off Craigslist. You didn’t have to walk me home.”

They stop by the front door, and Baekhyun’s smile is lopsided when Kyungsoo turns to look. “Nah, it’s my pleasure,” he says, eyes twinkling. “Besides, you were a hit at the wedding. Think I deserve a little bonus.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sinks a little in his chest. “Is that why you’re here? I can’t spare that much money.” He’s just a stage actor who’s renting Sehun’s guestroom for half the market price, but also really can’t afford to attend his own brother’s wedding without a date.

Baekhyun laughs. “I was joking,” he says, knocking the tip of his loafer against Kyungsoo’s. “I actually enjoyed the attention.”

“I can tell.” Kyungsoo thumbs at the access card in his pocket, not wanting to part just yet. But they have to. Because Kyungsoo paid for Baekhyun’s services, and the clock’s striking twelve soon. “I guess I’ll” — he motions at the door — “go.”

“You know, we could do one of these things again,” says Baekhyun, voice loud in the silence.

Kyungsoo stops in his track, watches as Baekhyun stands there, open and vulnerable. “Go to a wedding?”

Baekhyun laughs again, but this time it sounds nervous. “No, no,” he says, licking his lips, as if they aren’t already pink and shiny enough. “Go on a date, I mean.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Oh.”

“I could pay you for a change,” jokes Baekhyun, tongue between his teeth. “But like an actual date. No escort ad, just dinner and a movie. What do you say?”

Kyungsoo’s heart does a weird little jump. He takes in the image of Baekhyun, all dressed up in a black button down and a pair of slacks that hugs his thighs real nicely. It doesn’t take much thinking. “Yes.”

The relieved smile that blooms on Baekhyun’s face makes Kyungsoo’s heart do a triple somersault. “Perfect.”


	28. #27: fire alarm

The loud knock at his door startles Baekhyun enough to drop his dishes in the sink noisily, cursing under his breath.

He opens his door to Kyungsoo, the performance arts major from next door whom Baekhyun has met exactly twice, once in orientation week and then the two TAs Minseok and Junmyeon’s party. It’s three in the morning, Kyungsoo’s hair is a mess, and there’s an imprint of his sheets on one cheek. Baekhyun has never seen a grumpier face.

“Holy shit, I am so, so sorry,” says Baekhyun in a flurry. “I swear I just get really hungry after my night shifts and I was trying to cook some eggs and then the fire alarm rang and I know that this is like the fiftieth time but this time I did turn it off immediately, I’m so sorry I woke you up, I’m so fucking sorry —”

Baekhyun’s long-winded apology is cut off short when a finger comes up to shush him.

“I’ll teach you,” says Kyungsoo, voice gruff from sleep.

Baekhyun has to remind himself that this is _not_ the time to be turned on by stupidly attractive low timbres. “I’m sorry?” mumbles Baekhyun into Kyungsoo’s finger.

Kyungsoo sighs, removing his very nice finger from Baekhyun’s mouth and forcing his way into Baekhyun’s apartment. “Come on, I’ll teach you to cook your eggs.”


	29. #28: barter

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun turns, grinning. “Well, that was fast. You really needed to pee that bad?”

Kyungsoo just stares back at him, unamused. “We have to go.”

Baekhyun regards him with a laugh. “What’s the hurry?” he says, teasing, but waves the bartender down anyway. “Let me just pay real quick.”

Kyungsoo clamps a hand around Baekhyun’s arm, grip stronger than usual. “Now,” he growls.

Baekhyun frowns, looking Kyungsoo up and down. “It’ll just be a second,” he says, quickly handing the bartender the money. “What the fuck is up your ass this time?”

The grip around Baekhyun’s arm tightens, until he’s sure it’s going to bruise. “ _Baekhyun_ ,” warns Kyungsoo. “I have a bad feeling about this place. Can we please just go?”

The expression on Kyungsoo’s face is nothing like Baekhyun’s seen before. Frantic, urgent, and a little cold. Baekhyun nods this time, and lets Kyungsoo pull him out of the pub before the bartender could hand him his change.

“What is it? Is it the Red Force?” asks Baekhyun as they step outside, the sunlight bright and scorching on their necks as Kyungsoo yanks him toward a speeder. Wait, a speeder? But they took a car here... “Kyungsoo —”

The last thing Baekhyun feels is a strong hit to his jugular, and the last thing he hears, as his body goes lax and his vision goes black, is Kyungsoo’s voice, low and rough and very, very cold:

“Weakling.”

*

Kyungsoo dries his hands on the edges of his jacket as he walks up to the counter. Baekhyun isn’t there. He scans the crowd, but Baekhyun’s nowhere to be found.

“Where’s the guy who was sitting here?” he asks the bartender.

The bartender looks confused. “Didn’t you two leave together? You saw him pay and everything.”

Realisation dawns quickly on Kyungsoo like a bucketful of freezing water. His blood runs cold in his veins, and as the bartender cleans up their empty glasses, Kyungsoo spots a piece of paper on the counter, wet with condensation. The front is marked with his own signet, a growling bear with its mouth open, flaunting its fangs.

In the back are messy words scribbled in the blood red shade of the Red Force.

_Sundown at the Gallows. Don’t be late. Bring me my Baëkhyun, and I will return yours alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obsession au
> 
> kyungsoo’s signet is the mama powers [logo](https://cdn140.picsart.com/239594841049212.png?to=min&r=1024)


	30. #29: taste

“Baekhyun, have you seen my —”

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen to find Baekhyun. Specifically Baekhyun, leaning against the counter, as he applies Kyungsoo’s chapstick onto his lips.

“Chapstick,” finishes Kyungsoo.

Rather than give Kyungsoo back his chapstick, Baekhyun rubs his lips against one another, then swipes a pink tongue over the upper one, licking it thoroughly.

“Is this what your lips taste like?” asks Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulls over it. “Maybe.”

Baekhyun’s lower lip juts out a little as he frowns. “You’re not sure?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips slowly, trying to taste them. Nothing. Taste like nothing. “No.” He needs a second pair of lips, if he wants to find out what his own tastes like. “Maybe you can taste them for me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Like a kiss?”

Kyungsoo steps toward Baekhyun, taking the chapstick from him to place it on the countertop. “No,” he says, “just to check.”

Kyungsoo presses his lips to Baekhyun’s. He slots his upper lip between Baekhyun’s lips, sucks lightly on Baekhyun’s lower lip, feels the plumpness and the slickness and the warmth. Then he pulls back.

Baekhyun gasps, mouth ajar, breathing heavy.

“So?” asks Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” sighs Baekhyun. “Soft,” he decides, swiping his tongue over his lips.

“What about the taste?”

“Don’t know.” Baekhyun wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s neck to pull him back in. “Needs a second check.”


	31. #30: first

The first time Kyungsoo licks Baekhyun’s wound, it catches Baekhyun off-guard.

One second Baekhyun is tripping over an old, decaying tree trunk, the next second he’s lying curled on the forest floor, trying to lick over the red gashes on his arms and knees.

Then, before he knows it, Kyungsoo has him pinned to the ground as he holds Baekhyun’s face in his hands and swipes a warm, wet tongue over Baekhyun’s cheek, healing the tiny wound there.

“Ah,” whimpers Baekhyun, embarrassingly, as he scrunches his nose but doesn’t pull away.

“Don’t move,” growls Kyungsoo, pawing at Baekhyun’s shoulder when he flinches.

It’s the first time Kyungsoo has ever gotten this close to Baekhyun, the first time he’s bathed dirt and leaves off of Baekhyun’s face, the first time Kyungsoo smiles as Baekhyun squeaks at a particularly rough lick.

And it won’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abo wolf au


	32. #31: gear

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” crackles Baekhyun’s voice into Kyungsoo’s comm. “In case I don’t make it back alive, I just wanna say, your ass looks fucking hot in that spandex.”

Kyungsoo grins even as he tightens his grip around the rope, feet braced against the frame of the chute and arms aching at the strain of Baekhyun’s weight.

“Hey, Baekhyun?” calls Kyungsoo into his comm.

“Yes, darling?” lilts Baekhyun.

“The way you look in that harness is making me reconsider that bondage gear offer.”

Baekhyun’s stifled laughter is audible as Kyungsoo lowers him further down the chute. “Kinky,” he preens, clearly pleased. “I love it.”

“This is a public comm, you disgusting freaks!” crackles Junmyeon’s voice, loud and furious into Kyungsoo’s right ear. “Just get on with the goddamn mission!”

“Aye aye, captain,” salutes Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo just smiles, already thinking of the various kinds of bondage gear he could purchase using his half of the loot. Baekhyun would look _absolutely_ gorgeous in red.


	33. #32: kiss

Baekhyun’s parents warned him about humans. They wreak havoc on the waters and leave hell in their wake.

But when a human — unconscious with one foot tied to a sinking cannonball — falls overboard a ship sailing above Baekhyun while he’s collecting seagrass, Baekhyun finds himself quickly swimming close, his parents’ words be damned.

Once the human is within reach, Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate. He uses his digging knife to free its foot from the rope, letting the cannonball sink towards the seagrass field down below.

Then Baekhyun touches his hand to the human’s chest. Still beating.

“Hello,” sings Baekhyun, but it goes unheard.

Humans can’t breathe underwater. As panic threatens to engulf him, Baekhyun thinks fast: there’s an old merpeople’s tale that tells of their origin, how an ancient sea creature saved a drowning human with the press of her lips, the kiss of life.

Baekhyun takes the human’s face in his hand and leans in.

The human’s lips are cold, trembling faintly. Baekhyun presses down on its chin with his thumb to open its mouth. He breathes out, warm air bubbles floating into the human’s mouth.

“Can you hear me?” sings Baekhyun, as he pulls away.

Dark, bushy brows twitch, thick lashes fluttering against pale cheekbones.

The human gasps awake.

*

Kyungsoo awakes to a surge of wet air. Water flows down his throat and into his lungs, but he doesn’t choke.

Before him is a merman, one of those creatures he overhears from sailors in dim bars at night, reads about in books written to lull children to sleep. None of the tales do it justice — it’s beautiful, flowy tail a glimmering silver, pointy teeth peeking out of rose pink lips, eyes wide and curious.

Kyungsoo’s lips tingle with the ghost of a kiss.

 _Thank you_ , mouths Kyungsoo, although the merman doesn’t seem to understand. _I’ll be back_ , he adds anyway, brushing the merman’s cheek with his hand.

With his other hand, he grabs the merman’s knife, and swims to the surface — blood racing in his veins, heart hungry for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accept prompts on here or on [tumblr](https://baeksoo-times.tumblr.com/ask)!


	34. #33: cold

On Monday, Kyungsoo comes down with a cold.

On Tuesday, Baekhyun stays over at Kyungsoo’s to nurse him back to health.

On Wednesday, Baekhyun returns to the apartment he shares with Jongdae, complete with a wet, disgusting runny nose that he wipes with the back of his hand.

Jongdae’s eyes narrow.

“Nothing happened,” insists Baekhyun nasally. “We _didn’t_ kiss!”

Jongdae shrugs. If Baekhyun was Pinocchio, his nose would be growing.


	35. #34: mine

“Woah, careful,” warns Kyungsoo as he grabs Baekhyun’s arm to steady him from slipping on a wet rock and tumbling all the way down the hiking trail. “That’s mine.”

Baekhyun’s both thankful and confused. “What?”

Kyungsoo jabs a finger in Baekhyun’s chest. “I said, careful, _that’s_ mine.”


	36. #35: discharge

The second call that Kyungsoo makes the night before his discharge from active duty, right after his parents, is to Baekhyun.

“Hello?” comes in Baekhyun’s voice from the telephone.

“Hey,” sighs Kyungsoo, an invisible blanket of warmth enveloping him. He’s missed waking up to Baekhyun every morning, rubbing the broad expanse of his back in the shower until it’s just the tiniest shade of red, burying his face in Baekhyun’s pillow at night just to smell his shampoo. Just the thought of _Baekhyun_ makes Kyungsoo smile so wide his cheeks hurt. “I get discharged tomorrow.”

On the other end of the line, Baekhyun is silent.

Then, he laughs. Kyungsoo knows when Baekhyun’s faking a laugh. “That’s nice,” says Baekhyun. “I’m happy for you.”

Kyungsoo’s smile fades. “Baekhyun?”

“Kyungsoo, I, uh,” Baekhyun says, soft and fragile, like a caress, “I enlist tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve always written happy or hopeful drabbles. this one is an exception. and i’m sorry for that. it probably won’t happen again.


	37. #36: revolution

The snake that slithers through the metal bars of the cage wakes Lee Yul from his slumber. Its platinum blue skin and red markings reflect the dim lights above.

Lee Yul almost laughs. After all the hardship they went through to capture him, going as far as taking advantage of his temporary amnesia, they’ve decided after all to let a measly snake do their work for them.

“Cowards can’t even give me a public execution,” he sneers.

The snake glides behind him, and he waits for the bite to pierce through — but it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels the snake wrap around the middle of the metal chain that binds his hands together, lithe body circling it repeatedly. Lee Yul groans — too tight — the snake gives one last powerful squeeze, and the chain breaks, freeing his hands completely.

From the shadows, a man approaches.

“They _are_ giving you a public execution,” says Wang Eun, the tenth prince of Goryeo. It’s hard not to recognise him from the numerous piercings adorning his right ear and the snakebite on his lips.

Meanwhile, the snake slithers around Wang Eun’s ankle and up his back to settle around his neck. Its mouth opens, showcasing its pointed fangs, not unlike the snakebite on Wang Eun’s lips. This time, Lee Yul does laugh — should’ve guessed that.

“So what is a pampered little prince like you doing here, helping the crown prince of the enemy kingdom?” asks Lee Yul as he stands, rubbing over the bruises on his wrists.

To Lee Yul’s surprise, Wang Eun retrieves from his coat a key, and proceeds to unlock the cage door.

Now that they’re face-to-face, Wang Eun reaches up with one hand to touch the dried blood on Lee Yul’s forehead, right above his brow. The touch is soft. Lee Yul doesn’t flinch.

“Two kingdoms go to war against each other,” Wang Eun recites. “One starves its poor to death, the other murders anyone who dares to disobey.” His hand drops from Lee Yul’s face. “Which one deserves victory?”

The answer is obvious, but Lee Yul knows, Wang Eun isn’t looking for one. “What are you saying?”

“It’s a revolution.” Wang Eun’s eyes don’t waver. On his shoulder, his pet snake hisses. “In five days, we rise up. Now” — he hands Lee Yul a gun — “we get you out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monster x moon lovers: scarlet heart ryeo x 100 days my prince au


	38. #37: grim reaper

The sharp blade of the knife exits the woman's throat with a squelch, blood flowing down her front and soaking her white blouse red. The body falls dead to the ground, wet and filthy in a dark alley where it will lie undisturbed for long enough before it is found -- and by then, Kyungsoo will be long gone.

"We should stop meeting like this."

"Like what?" greets Kyungsoo, turning to meet the grim reaper in the eye. "You're just here to do your job."

Baekhyun is cloaked in black again today, all in his physical glory, but his hood is down, revealing the unearthly white of his hair, and that face... that _face_. Kyungsoo thinks all the blood on his hands is worth it.

Baekhyun huffs. "You know what I mean."

Kyungsoo wipes the blade of his knife on the sleeve of his jacket, stowing it in the inside pocket. "Maybe I want you to tell me."

Baekhyun's bottom lip juts out in a pout as he glares. "I meant, you should stop killing innocent people just so you can see me."

Kyungsoo smiles, and the tips of Baekhyun's hair blush with a soft, peachy colour. "Let's hope I die soon, then, so I can see you everyday."

Baekhyun sputters, but follows when Kyungsoo steps out of the alley, heavy scythe dragging against the ground.

"Three days till you have to bring her to the afterlife, right?" Kyungsoo doesn't bother being discrete as he presses close to Baekhyun's side, seeking the familiar cold. "Got any place in mind?"

Baekhyun is subtle as a brick as he bites down a smile and presses back to Kyungsoo's side. His scythe is gone, his cloak has been replaced with a soft, black sweater, and his hair is red, an embarrassed flush. "Well, there's this pizza place I've been meaning to try..."


	39. #38: idiot

Kyungsoo sighs, watching as Baekhyun tries and fails to fit himself in their fridge. "I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot."

From where he's got his legs all folded up and half his butt in the vegetable compartment, Baekhyun gasps, affronted. "Who's this idiot you're in love with?!"

There's milk and cheese actively rotting on the dining table right now. Kyungsoo has no time for this. "It's you, Baekhyun," he says, dragging a hand down his face, "you're the idiot."

"Oh, phew," says Baekhyun, relieved. Then it clicks. "Wait, did I just agree I'm an idiot?"


	40. #39: egg

"What is this?" asks Kyungsoo as Baekhyun presents to him a bowl filled with suspicious yellow goop.

"It's steamed egg!" announces Baekhyun, grinning proudly. He brandishes a spoon. "Try it."

Kyungsoo hesitates. "Is it edible?"

"What do you take me for?" tuts Baekhyun, as Kyungsoo finally scoops a spoonful into his mouth. "Besides, I didn't forget the most important ingredient of all time --"

"Please say salt."

"-- love."

Kyungsoo spits the egg back out.


	41. #40: scar

"Fuck, that was good," sighs Baekhyun, collapsing on Kyungsoo's chest, hair damp and skin sticky with sweat. "So fucking good, in fact, that I didn't notice you had all these scars on you."

Kyungsoo runs a lazy hand down Baekhyun's side. "Mm."

Baekhyun grazes his fingers against the scar that sits right in the middle of Kyungsoo's chest. "Got a story for this one?"

"Arrow," says Kyungsoo. 551, Goguryeo, a painful arrow to the heart.

Baekhyun's distracted, though, already trailing his fingers along the length of scar on Kyungsoo's abdomen, right under his left ribs. "And this one?"

"Sword," says Kyungsoo. 1292, Goryeo, a powerful blade that teared his stomach in half.

"What, cut yourself in the kitchen?" asks Baekhyun, grinning, incredulous. "Okay, what about this one?" He points to a scar on Kyungsoo's forehead, near his hairline, almost concealed by his hair if not for Baekhyun pulling and messing it up just moments ago.

"Gunshot," says Kyungsoo. 1913, Japanese occupation, a searing bullet through the brain.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, and when he giggles, his canines peek out, like a little wolf cub. "Yeah? From one of those crime movies you directed?"

Kyungsoo smiles too, content, feeling the warmth and weight of Baekhyun on him. "Mm."

"They're all so different," muses Baekhyun. His cheeks are filled out, his hair a lighter shade of brown, but his eyes, and his moles -- they're all the same, the same beautiful shine, the same constellation of stars on soft skin.

"Not really," says Kyungsoo.

 _I got all of them trying, and failing, to protect you_ , he doesn't say. _But now I have you, and I'm not letting you go._


End file.
